world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021414doirseriad
02:18 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering carewornAstrologist CA at 02:18 -- 02:18 GA: heyyyyy seriad 02:19 CA: Hiiiiii! Doir! 02:19 GA: so uh, not sure if your culture has this, but 02:19 GA: happy valentines day 02:20 CA: Uh, happy Matesprite day! I'm sorry I couldn't get you a gift... 02:21 CA: Are yoou... Mad? 02:21 GA: nah, heheheh 02:21 GA: i have some chocolates i borrowed from the dersite kitchen for ya though 02:21 CA: >=:D 02:21 -- galactoidArrival GA sends the code. -- 02:21 GA: i hope trolls can digest chocolate 02:22 CA: I'll be sure too make these soooon! Thank yoou! <3 02:22 GA: <3 no probs 02:22 GA: oh, it looks like i got a valentine from someone else... 02:22 GA: er 02:22 GA: okay nevermind i think its a joke/gloat 02:23 GA: ill have to thank jack for my literal heart, like, the organ, and some empty candy wrappers later ._. 02:23 CA: Dooir... I doo loove yoou... I doo! I doo! I really doo! Yoou're the oonly oone I live! Really! 02:23 CA: Wait. What? 02:23 GA: looks like youve got some pitiful competition 02:24 GA: except not really because hes in a relationship with null 02:24 GA: what a dick 02:24 CA: Haha... Yeah... Fuck that guy!.. 02:26 GA: so uh, yeah, good morning, um, on this valentines day 02:27 CA: Yeah... I guess I can oonly give yoou "virtual kisses" ;oo ~3~ 02:28 GA: heheh yeah -3- 02:29 CA: At least we can't be interrupted by anyoone •3• 02:30 GA: no one to kick us in the balls while we smooch or anything, .3. 02:31 CA: Dooir... 02:31 GA: uh, yes? 02:32 CA: I... I... I... I... 02:33 GA: um 02:33 GA: you...? 02:33 CA: I, loove yoou, and knoow that I never, ever, want too hurt yoou... But... I think... Just... Tempoorarily... 02:36 CA: Just... Foor... An ERM... Minute... We shoould... Break-Up... But! I swear, it'll be quick! I just... Need too... With... Leoon... Soo... I... But... I proomise... It's... Only... Because........ I loove yoou, really... 02:36 GA: 02:36 GA: oh 02:37 CA: Please, doon't be... Angry, 02:37 GA: i suppose thats, um, a thing, that can happen 02:37 GA: dont feel obligated to be in a relationship with me... if you want to be with leon more... 02:37 CA: Noo! 02:37 CA: Noo! Noo! Noo! 02:38 CA: I want too be with yoou! I doo! 02:38 GA: but, you just broke up with me 02:39 CA: Dooir please! It woon't be FOREVER, just... While we're oon Ryspoor's planet... 02:40 GA: but weve been together like, a week, and that could take a month 02:40 GA: our hiatus will last longer than our relationship so far 02:41 CA: And! After oour Hiatus, we coould... We coould... Uh, make the relatioonship last until the end oof time... I loove yoou Dooir, I doo, yes, yes yes! 02:43 GA: um 02:43 GA: okay 02:44 CA: Yoou loove me? We coould make it woork! Really! I'm being tootally hoonest! 02:44 GA: yes, i love you, and i hope we can make it work 02:44 CA: We... Can't make it woork... Can we? 02:44 GA: g-go and, go be with leon for a month 02:44 GA: and then after, we'll work it out 02:45 GA: hopefully 02:45 CA: Okay... Really Dooir, I'm soorry... 02:45 GA: i have to go theres important business going on for my team sorry 02:45 GA: bye 02:45 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering carewornAstrologist CA at 02:45 --